Shane Stackhouse
by Little Green Bag
Summary: Sookie zostaje zamordowana. Wampirzy zabójca dostaje najtrudniejsze zlecenie od czasu swojej przemiany - musi zaopiekować się dzieckiem telepatki.


1. Zlecenie od teksańskiej królowej

Mężczyzna stał w kabinie prysznicowej delektując się zimną wodą spływającą po jego ciele. Za parę godzin miał nastać świt a on nie miał kompletnie nic do roboty. Od przeszło trzech tygodni mieszka w wampirzym hotelu w Dallas i czeka aż szeryf da mu znać co ma robić. Dostał zaproszenie na imprezę w domu Amelie, prawej ręki szeryfa wampirów, jednak jakoś nie miał nastroju na tego typu zabawy. Pewnie znów Amelie nazbiera pełno ludzi, którzy będą się płaszczyć i z uwielbieniem nadstawiać swoje tętnice każdemu wampirowi, który im się napatoczy. Nie miał dziś ochoty na tak irytujące wydarzenie. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy tacy jak on żyli w ukryciu i mogli swobodnie polować na ludzi. Według niego Japończycy byli w takim samym stopniu geniuszami co idiotami, kiedy wynaleźli syntetyczną krew dzięki której wampiry się ujawniły. Najchętniej by ich pozabijał, ale miał by wtedy zbyt wielkie kłopotów i zbyt mało czasu do wykorzystania, bo na pewno by go znaleźli i unicestwili.  
Prychnął głośno na myśl o „tych cholernych skośnookich" zakręcając wodę. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy. Rozsunął drzwi kabiny i rozejrzał się po łazience szukając ręcznika.  
Możecie wyobrazić sobie jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy na krześle pośrodku pomieszczenia ujrzał królową 9 obszaru. Vassena – bo tak właśnie nazywała się królowa – była niską brunetką, którą zamieniono w wampira niedługo po tym, jak skończyła 19 lat. Miała błękitne oczy i niewinną buzię, co wcale nie odzwierciedlało jej stanowczego i bezlitosnego choć czasami zabawnego (według wampirów) zachowania. Przez wiele lat swojego życia jako stworzenie nocy zyskała szacunek wielu wampirów dzięki czemu została królową.  
Wampir stał w kabinie pozwalając sobie na jedną sekundę zdziwienia. Odgarnął z oczu ciemne włosy sięgające mu trochę do ramion i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do Vasseny, która bez najmniejszego wstydu przyglądała się po kolei każdej części jego mokrego, świetnie wyrzeźbionego ciała.  
- Ukłonem głębokim przywitał bym mą drogą królową, jednak w tej sytuacji mogłoby to nie wyglądać dostojnie lecz komicznie. - powiedział mężczyzna stając na zimnych kafelkach.  
Sięgnął po złożony ręcznik, który leżał na stoliku przy kabinie i leniwie zaczął się wycierać patrząc ciągle na wampirzycę. Vassena przechyliła lekko głowę w prawo aby móc przyjrzeć się mu pod innym kątem. Bardzo lubiła popatrzeć sobie na nagiego mężczyznę. Zwłaszcza kiedy owy mężczyzna był tak przystojny.  
- Witam cię Marcusie. - przywitała się kobieta i wskazała lekko dłonią na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko niej.  
Marcus nie zauważył wcześniej tego krzesła, cała jego uwaga skupiła się na królowej. Przewiązał sobie ręcznik w pasie uznając, że Vassenie wystarczy już oglądania i usiadł we wskazanym miejscu.  
- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, pani? Sądząc po okolicznościach chyba chcesz mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka. - zauważył mężczyzna uśmiechając się z sarkazmem. Nigdy nie był zbyt potulnym i rozgarniętym wampirem nawet jeśli miał do czynienia z władzą. - No i gdzie twoi goryle? - dodał.  
Królowa nigdy nie pojawiała się bez swoich ochroniarzy, których było co najmniej kilku.  
Wampirzyca zaśmiała się dźwięcznie po czym zgromiła go wymownym spojrzeniem.  
- Nie dziś, może innym razem. Teraz mam dla ciebie poważne zadanie. A co do moich ochroniarzy, to teraz nie są mi potrzebni. Gdybyś chciał mi coś zrobić z łatwością bym sobie z tobą poradziła. - poinformowała go wysuwając nieco kły na potwierdzenie swoich słów.  
Marcus już chciał zacząć droczyć się z Vasseną, że mogą sprawdzić kto komu dałby radę, jednak słysząc o „poważnym zadaniu" postanowił dać sobie spokój. W końcu nie będzie się nudził w tym cholernym hotelu i wreszcie pójdzie zapolować na kogoś, kto niewątpliwie musiał się narazić królowej.  
Zadania zawsze zlecał mu Stan, szeryf Teksasu. Jeszcze nigdy sama królowa nie pofatygowała się do niego w takiej sprawie. Właściwie to nigdy go nie odwiedzała, widzieli się raptem kilka. Tym bardziej wizja zlecenia od Vasseny wywoływała w nim wielki entuzjazm, jednak tego nie okazał. Uniósł tylko jedną brew w pytającym geście, czekając aż królowa przedstawi szczegóły tej ważnej sprawy.  
- Pamiętasz może Sookie Stackhouse? - zaczęła kobieta.  
- Tą telepatkę? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Marcus.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że królowa karze mu zabić kobietę, która tak bardzo pomagała wampirom. Z tego co pamiętał była przed pięćdziesiątką i jak na swoje lata wciąż świetnie się trzymała. Mieszkała teraz gdzieś w Filadelfii. Marcus zastanawiał się czy może nie zdradziła komuś czegoś, czego zdradzać nie powinna.  
- Została zamordowana trzy dni temu, jakąś godzinę przed świtem. - przerwała rozmyślania wampira.  
- W jakich okolicznościach, gdzie? - spytał natychmiast mężczyzna zdumiony niezbyt wesołymi nowinami.  
„Koniec z pomocą telepatki. Szkoda... przydatna była." pomyślał. W Marcusie (jak praktycznie w każdym przedstawicielu jego rasy) bardzo rzadko budziły się takie uczucie jak współczucie czy żal po stracie człowieka.  
- Okoliczności pytasz? Bardzo brutalne. Miała w domu niedużą siłownię, gdzie między innymi był na suficie hak, na którym miał pewnie wisieć worek treningowy. Zamiast worka znaleziono ciało tej kobiety. Była spętana sznurem i wisiała do góry nogami. - opowiadała wampirzyca siedząc nieruchomo na swoim krześle. Widać było po jej minie, że nie była zadowolona z tego, co stało się z Sookie.  
- Hmm, do góry nogami? - wtrącił się Marcus.  
- To, że masz niezły tyłek nie znaczy, że możesz mi przerywać. - warknęła królowa. – Dobrze usłyszałeś, wisiała do góry nogami. Ponadto ktoś pozbawił ją głowy, która leżała na ziemi parę kroków od reszty osuszonego ciała. Nie wiem czy mógł to zrobić jakiś wampir, cała jej krew spłynęła na podłogę pokoju. - przybliżała sytuację.  
Marcus słuchał każdego słowa królowej z uwagą. Wiedział, że z tym morderstwem będzie wiązało się jego zadanie. Postanowił na razie nie przerywać Vassenie, gdyż chciał poznać każdy szczegół morderstwa. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to bardzo ekscytujące zadanie. No i oczywiście sporo zarobi...  
- Na razie nikt nie wie, kto to zrobił. Jestem pewna, że to żaden człowiek, zbyt dużo dziwnych śladów, zapachów. - stwierdziła.  
- Podejrzewasz kogoś? Mam go wytropić? - zapytał natychmiast z roziskrzonymi oczami.  
Był świetnym tropicielem i uważał, że przy odrobinie wysiłku może złapać każdego. A istotę, która tak okrutnie pozbawiła ich złodziejki myśli wytropiłby i zabił z najwyższą przyjemnością. Królowa zaśmiała się krótko świdrując Marcusa spojrzeniem. Była pewna, że wampir będzie wściekły kiedy dowie się jakie zadanie mu w tej sprawie przydzieliła. Wiedziała też, że nie ważne jak bardzo będzie zły czy upokorzony – i tak wypełni swój obowiązek.  
- Wiedziałeś, że Stackhouse miała dziecko? - spytała ignorując jego pytanie.  
Brwi wampira uniosły się wysoko ukazując jego zdziwienie. To była dla niego całkowita nowość. Nabrał złych przeczuć. Po co królowa poruszyła temat bachora telepatki?  
- Nie wiedziałem. - przyznał ostrożnie.  
- Trzymała to w wielkiej tajemnicy. Tylko paru z ważniejszych wampirów wiedziało o jej dziecku. - tymi słowami dała Marcusowi do zrozumienia, że między innymi to ona była w gronie ważniejszych.. - Obiecaliśmy Sookie, że w razie gdyby coś jej się stało zaopiekujemy się jej potomkiem.  
- I co ja mam mieć z tym wspólnego? - warknął nagle Marcus.  
Złe przeczucia zdawały się krzyczeć w jego umyśle wywołując w nim złość.  
- Masz z tym bardzo dużo wspólnego! - zawołała kobieta poirytowana jego brakiem pokory. Czasem jego zachowanie było pociągające, teraz jednak zaczęło jej działać na nerwy. - Mamy zamiar dotrzymać danego słowa, Sookie zawsze rzetelnie wypełniała swoje zadania.  
Marcus zacisnął mocno szczękę, żeby nie wyrzucić z siebie potoku przekleństw, którymi zobrazowałby jego nastawienie do przedstawianego mu tematu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w królowej obudziła się potrzeba dotrzymania słowa danego człowiekowi.  
- Zwłaszcza, że Shane ma pewne wyjątkowe zdolności, które mogą okazać się dla nas przydatne. - powiedziała zdradzając imię dziecka Stackhouse.  
Markus wybuchnął głośnym, szyderczym śmiechem patrząc na Vassenę. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
- A już się dziwiłem, że zmieniasz się w „ludzkiego" wampira. Jednak mnie nie zawiodłaś, nasza królowa nadal wypatruje we wszystkim korzyści. Gdyby nie to pewnie nie przejęłabyś się tym bachorem.- rzucił kpiącym tonem.  
- Zamknij się i słuchaj. - ucięła. - Dar ten niestety bardzo mocno się stępił po znalezieniu zabitej matki. Istnieje możliwość, że może coś wiedzieć o jej morderstwie.  
- Czyli mam pojechać tam, przesłuchać dzieciaka i znaleźć zabójcę? - zasugerował mężczyzna.  
- Nie. Będziesz ochraniał Shane. - powiedziała królowa władczym i pewnym tonem.  
Rzadko ktoś z nią dyskutował, kiedy używała właśnie tej tonacji głosu. Marcus jednak był upartym wampirem, który jasno wyrażał swoje zdanie i nie miał zamiaru tak szybko poddać się woli królowej.  
- Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz. Nie jestem niańką tylko likwidatorem. - syknął mężczyzna.  
Czuł się urażony tym co przygotowała dla niego Vassena. Był jednym z najlepszych zabójców pracujących dla królowej i wizja zdegradowania go do rangi goryla jakiegoś dzieciaka nie bardzo mu odpowiadała.  
- Jesteś najlepszym likwidatorem jakiego mam. - Przyznała wampirzyca. - I wiem że możesz równie dobrze zabijać co chronić przed zabiciem. Nie możemy wykluczyć tego, że morderca Sookie zapoluje na Shane. - kontynuowała.  
Jeżeli chodziło o królową Teksasu, to już postanowiła. Nie miała zamiaru zmieniać zdania przez to, że uraziła dumę Marcusa. Ma być tak jak postanowiła i nie da się przekonać, bo nie po to jest królową, żeby zmieniać swoje zarządzenia tylko dlatego, że jednemu czy drugiemu nie podoba się jej wola.  
- Może przydzielisz jej kilku swoich goryli co? - warknął wściekły mężczyzna.  
Nie wątpił, że ten dzieciak był zdolny w końcu jego matką była Stackhouse jednak to nie budziło jego zapału do roli ochroniarza. Wizja tej misji była doprawdy żałosna. Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim wampirzym życiu nie odmówił spełnienia zadania, jakie zostało mu przydzielone. Teraz za wszelką cenę chciał to zrobić.  
- Nie przekształcę swojego planu tylko dla tego, że Tobie nie pasuje wyznaczone zadanie. - powiedziała lodowatym tonem Vassena.  
W Marcusie wzrastała złość przy każdym słowie kobiety. Postanowił dać upust swoim emocjom, gdyż niedługo potrafił sobie z nimi radzić.  
- A może ja wcale nie chcę brać udziału w tym twoim cholernym planie? Nie jestem ochroniarzem, jestem mordercą nie zapominaj o tym! Nie będziesz zmieniała mojej profesji według swojego uznania! - zaczął krzyczeć Marcus.  
Miał ochotę dodać jeszcze parę ciekawszych zdań, które przedstawią jego nastawienie do całego przedsięwzięcia ale nie zdążył. Przez ułamek sekundy widział wściekłość w oczach królowej. W następnej chwili wampirzyca zerwała się z miejsca i skoczyła na Marcusa zrzucając go z krzesła i przygniatając do ziemi. Vassena używając w tym celu dużą część swojej siły, połamała Marcusem kafelki pod jego plecami. Siedziała na nim okrakiem napierając kolanami na pokruszone kafelki. W żelaznym uścisku drobnych dłoni trzymała nadgarstki wampira nad jego głową. Patrzyła mu w oczy z bardzo bliskiej odległości. Marcus widział bardzo dokładnie skutki rozwścieczenia królowej. Wysunięte całkowicie kły oraz krwistoczerwone tęczówki kobiety potwierdzały to co o niej słyszał. Nienawidziła gdy ktoś jej się sprzeciwia. Nienawidziła tego i nie miała zamiaru tolerować u nikogo.  
- Wcale nie pytam cię, czy chcesz w tym brać udział, czy nie chcesz. Twoje zdanie na ten temat kompletnie mnie nie interesuje... - syczała cichutko kobieta.  
Marcus spróbował wygramolić się spod królowej, jednak to sprawiło, że jeszcze mocniej przygniotła go do podłogi jednocześnie wbijając mu w nadgarstki ostre paznokcie. Już chciał bezczelnie powiedzieć, że to prawda co o niej mówiono – że lubi być na górze i że jest ostra. Po krótkiej chwili stwierdził jednak, że nie chce jej jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć.  
- Informuję cię tylko o twoim kolejnym zadaniu. Jeżeli je spieprzysz to gwarantuję ci, że umrzesz jeszcze raz i to absolutnie będzie ta prawidłowa śmierć, po której już nic nie da rady cię wskrzesić. Kąpiel we wrzącym srebrem powinna to załatwić. - pod wpływem wściekłości w jej słowach słychać było jakiś stary, nieznany Marcusowi akcent. - Jutro zaraz po zmroku masz być koło Randall Park. Od strony ulicy Glasgow Dr jest spokojny parking, tam masz czekać. Dwójka wilkołaków przekaże Ci tam Shane. - mówiła ostrym tonem.  
Marcus skrzywił się słysząc o wilkołakach z którymi niewątpliwie będzie musiał zamienić parę słów. Nie cierpiał tych cholernych dzikusów i wcale nie podobało mu się, że będzie musiał z nimi pracować.  
- Jeszcze dziś dostaniesz kopertę z kartą kredytową bez ograniczenia oraz moim numerem telefonu. Masz wynająć jakiś dom tutaj w Dallas, tak żebyście obydwoje byli bezpieczni. Kiedy już to zrobisz powiadom mnie gdzie będziecie mieszkać. Nie kontaktuj się z innymi wampirami w tej sprawie.  
Królowa zgrabnym, płynnym ruchem wstała z Marcusa wycierając w międzyczasie zakrwawione paznokcie w ręcznik, który teraz ledwo trzymał się na biodrach mężczyzny. Podeszła lekkim krokiem do drzwi łazienki i położyła dłoń na klamce. Odwróciła głowę w stronę wampira.  
- Z tego co wiem, Shane chce mimo wszystko chodzić do szkoły, masz to załatwić. - otworzyła drzwi i wychodząc z łazienki rzuciła jeszcze tylko: - Od tego zadania wiele zależy, dziecko Stackhousowej bardzo nam się przyda jeżeli znów zapanuje nad swoimi zdolnościami. Nie spieprz tego a zostaniesz sowicie wynagrodzony.  
Po tych słowach teksańska królowa wampirów wyszła z pokoju Marcusa, który jeszcze jakiś czas leżał tam, gdzie go zostawiła. Patrzył się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała Vassena. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mu zrobiła, nie mógł uwierzyć, że od jutra musi dbać o człowieka. W dodatku jeżeli mu się nie uda to zginie w niewyobrażalnych mękach.  
- Ja pierdolę... - warknął pod nosem wstając na nogi i otrzepując plecy ręcznikiem chcąc pozbyć się resztek kafelek, które poraniły jego ciało.  
Rany po paznokciach królowej na nadgarstkach, tak jak i te na plecach zaczęły się goić. Wampir wyszedł z łazienki i skierował swe kroki do sypialni, gdzie była szafa z jego ciuchami. Miał to być nudny wieczór w pokoju lub ewentualnie w hotelowym barze a okazuje się, że ma masę spraw do załatwienia.


End file.
